Les bienfaits du camping
by row666
Summary: Une dernière dispute entre Joey et Seto, mais cette fois s'en est trop pour Joey qui se renferme sur lui même. Qu'est ce qui pourra lui redonner le sourire?


Disclaimer: les personnages de ce mangas ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne les utilisent pas à des fins commerciales.

Ça y est j'ai fait mon premier Seto / Joey. Depuis le temps que je devais le faire, c'est vraiment pas trop tôt. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture!

( ) mes commentaires.

" " les pensée des personnages.

**LES BIENFAITS DU CAMPING.**

C'était une journée paisible, une après midi de printemps tout juste troublée par les pas des lycéens qui allaient en cours. Une journée tout ce qu'il y a de calme…

-TU VAS ME LE PAYER KAIBA!

… enfin presque…

-TU N'AS QUE CE QUE TU MERITE WHEELER!!

… si l'on oublie bien sur les… douces voix? de deux de ces lycéens qui s'élevaient dans ce qui aurait pu être une journée paisible.

En accord avec leurs habitudes, deux jeunes hommes, Joey Wheeler et Seto Kaiba, se chamaillaient? Se disputaient? Se gueulaient dessus? Bon d'accord, ils étaient sur le point de s'entre tuer. Et tout ce refus pourquoi? Et bien simplement parce que ces deux garçons voulaient entrer en premier dans la salle de cours histoire de prouver à l'autre sa supériorité (En bref: No Coment.).

-TU N'ES QU'UN ESPECE DE Sale….

Et le miracle s'accomplit, Seto Kaiba ferma son clapet.

Il faut dire que Joey venait tout à coup de tourner les talons abandonnant ainsi la partie au grand étonnement de tous.

-ALORS TU ABANDONNES WHEELER, TU AS ENFIN COMPRIS OU ETAIT TA PLACE!?!

Joey ne répondit pas et entra dans la salle de classe.

"…" se fut en effet la seule chose que put penser Seto face à ce comportement peu banal.

Et il n'était pas le seul à être soufflé, toutes les personnes présentes sur les lieux, le prof en tête, étaient partis dans une émouvante imitation de l'agonie du poisson hors de l'eau.

POV de Joey

"Ce que ça fait mal. D'habitude j'arrive à faire un minimum abstraction de ses insultes, mais je viens de me rendre compte à quel point il me déteste.

Et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer. Ces disputes étaient le seul moyen que j'avait de me rapprocher de lui et je m'en contentait. Je sais: pa-thé-ti-que. Aujourd'hui je viens de me rendre compte à quel point sa haine envers moi est profonde. Je ne peut plus rester près de lui sachant cela, je ne suis qu'une gène à ses yeux. À partir de maintenant je resterai loin de lui."

Fin POV de Joey.

Joey s'assit à sa place pendant que le reste de la classe, remit de ses émotions, faisait de même et le cours se déroula dans le calme le plus complet. Comme le reste de la journée d'ailleurs.

POV de Seto.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, il n'a jamais réagit comme ça à mes attaques dans le passé. On dirait que je suis allé trop loin cette fois mais je sais pas comment. Je m'en veux, peut-être que je devrait lui présenter mes excuses. Non, je suis Seto Kaiba, je ne vais pas m'abaisser à faire des excuses à cet espèce de débile. Putain de merde (désolée pour le langage) ce que je l'aime ce mec (soudain trèèèsss ironique: ça se vois!). Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à être agréable avec lui, au moins faute de son amour j'aurai pu avoir son amitié.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si il ne veux même plus m'approcher?

Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Seto, tu veras demain il se sera calmé et tout reprendra comme avant.

Fin POV de Seto.

Sur ces bonnes pensées, Seto quitta des yeux l'homme qu'il aime partir seul du lycée, et rejoint son bureau à la KaibaCorp.

Mais rien ne retourne comme avant, ni le jour suivant, ni ceux d'après. Joey se renfermait peu à peu sur lui-même. Il ne répondait plus aux attaques de Seto et s'éloignait peu à peu de ses amis. Il ne voulait pas leur parler, ils n'étaient pas au courant que se soit pour Seto que pour son homosexualité. Il avait alors décidé de s'éloigner d'eux avant que ce soit eux qui le face.

Deux semaines passèrent dans cette ambiance quelque peu maussade. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, tout le monde avait le moral au fond des chaussettes.

Se disant que ça ne pouvait plus durer, leurs amis essayaient de les faire se rencontrer le plus souvent possible, mais Joey n'avait eut aucune réaction et Seto l'avait tout bonnement ignoré. Mais sous leur masque d'inpassibilité les deux jeunes hommes souffraient de l'indifférence de l'autre.

Finalement un mois se passa depuis la dernière dispute et la nouvelle d'un voyage scolaire fut accueillie avec joie par la classe unanime, si l'on oublie deux personnes qui avaient l'air de s'en foutre royalement (mais qui cela peut il bien être?).

Malgré moult protestations des deux concernés, toute la classe sans exceptions se retrouva à faire joyeusement du camping dans un trou plus que pommé.

-Les enfants, vous allez être répartis dans les tentes par groupe de deux. Pour qu'il n'y est pas de pagaille j'ai moi-même composé les groupes. Groupe 1 (je vous laisse deviner tellement c'est subtil) Seto Kaiba et Joey Wheeler, groupe 2 …

Et ce très cher professeur continua son annonce des binômes.

POV de Joey.

"Mais c'est pas vrai. Je fait tout ce que je peux pour éviter Seto et cet idiot nous colle ensemble.Je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus, il faut que je change de tente."

Fin POV de Joey.

Au même instant.

POV de Seto.

"Mais c'est pas vrai. Mais qui lui a donné des idées pareilles à celui là? Je ne tiendrai jamais dans la même tente que lui. Son corps si près du mien, rien que tout les deux. Mmmmmmm. Il faut que je change de tente."

Fin POV de Seto.

C'est donc avec un retard conséquent que notre binôme contesta l'affaire.

-PROFESSEUR, ON NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE DANS LA MÊME TENTE…

-JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE AVEC LUI…

-… JE NE PEUX PAS LE SUPPORTER…

-… PAS QUESTION QU'ON SOIT DANS LA MÊME TENTE…

-… VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE ÇA…

-… JE REFUSE DE DORMIR AVEC LUI…

-Vous garderez votre tente. Ma décision est sans équivoque.

Sur ce, le prof parti laissant les deux élèves fulminer dans leur coin.

Ils finirent par se calmer (tout est relatif) pour se diriger vers leur tente qu'il montèrent en silence. Et ce qui doit arriver arriva (je l'ai déjà sorti celle là), la nuit tomba. Tout le monde alla se coucher sans protester, fait pas si étrange que ça si l'on prend en compte l'orage qui leur tombait tout à coup dessus..

Quand à notre binôme de choc, que dire sinon que l'espace vide et béant entre leurs deux corps aurait pu facilement permettre à deux autres personnes de les rejoindre (sachant que c'est une tente deux place à la base c'est quand même fort).

-J'espère que tu ronfle pas Wheeler.

-C'est ça bonne nuit à toi aussi Kaiba.

-…

-…

-Bonne nuit.

Petit à petit, l'orage et le froid ambiant les fit se rapprocher l'un de l'autre et ils sursautèrent quand ils se retrouvèrent collés face à face.

Seto leva alors lentement sa main vers la joue de Joey et la caressa tendrement. Ce dernier, d'abord stupéfait par ce comportement, se rapprocha un peu plus de Seto pour enfin poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lentement le baiser s'approfondi et leur langues finirent par se rencontrer, timidement d'abord puis de plus en plus passionnément. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent le regard remplis de désir, de tendresse et d'incertitude. Joey finit par rompre le silence de la tente par un murmure timide à peine audible.

-Je t'aime Seto.

Le silence revint entre les deux garçons pendant que Seto se disait que non il n'avait pas rêvé.

-Je t'aime aussi Joey.

Le regard remplis d'amour, ils rejoignirent leurs lèvres pour un baiser enflammé.

Peu à peu leurs mains aventurèrent sur leur corps attisant leur désir de l'autre. Les mains de Seto remontèrent le long du torse de son amour lui retirant lentement son T-shirt découvrant avec joie la douceur de sa peau. Seto retira ce bout de tissu encombrant avant de se placer au dessus de son amant. Il reprit ses lèvres profitant de la passivité de Joey. Les lèvres glissèrent le log de la mâchoire du blond pour enfin plonger dans son cou. Sous cette torture Joey ne pu que gémir. il poussa son premier lorsque Seto arriva au niveau de ses tétons et qu'il les lécha, embrassa, mordilla l'un après l'autre jusqu'à ce que Joey le supplie d'aller plus bas. Le brun continua son exploration du corps de l'autre jusqu'à atteindre son nombril et le titillez encore un moment se délectant de chaque gémissement dont il était la cause.

Il se releva enfin et regarda son œuvre. Joey n'était que désir, ses yeux voilés, la respiration saccadée, ainsi qu'une magnifique déformation au niveau de l'entre jambe. Seto y posa la main pour constater l'efficacité de son traitement.

-S'il te plait, Seto.

Un sourire mi-victorieux mi-carnassier s'étira sur les lèvres du brun que le blond s'empressa de faire disparaître d'un nouveau baiser.

Seto consentit enfin à descendre plus bas et retira promptement le boxer devenu extrêmement gênant pour l'un comme pour l'autre des deux amants. Regardant Joey dans les yeux, il s'abaissa avec lenteur vers l'objet de ses convoitises le titillant du bout de la langue. Joey poussa un cri de pur plaisir quand Seto engloutit subitement le sexe de son amant. Il entama alors un puissant mouvement de va et viens. Les mouvement se firent de plus en plus rapide et Joey fut au bord de l'orgasme lorsque Seto se détacha rapidement de lui s'attirant un grognement de protestation.

-Soit un peu patient mon amour.

-Dépêche toi Seto, je n'en peut plus.

Tout en embrassant Joey, le brun fit lentement pénétrer un premier doigt dans son intimité. Il caressa le sexe de son amant pour lui faire oublier la douleur et très vite un second puis un troisième doigt vinrent rejoindre le premier. Seto toucha la prostate de son amant le faisant crier et retira ses doigts pour se placer devant l'intimité de son amant. Il le pénétra en douceur sur toute sa longueur et commença ses coup de rein ne pouvant réfréner son désir plus longtemps. Les va et viens se firent de plus en plus rapides et brutaux jusqu'à ce qu'une poussée plus puissante que les autres leur fasse atteindre l'orgasme.

Seto s'effondra sur Joey avant de se retirer et de rouler sur le coté. Joey le prit dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre bercé par leur respiration.

-Seto et Joey ne sont pas levés?

-Ça ne ressemble pas à Seto d'être un lève tard.

-J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas entre tués pendant la nuit.

La bande de commère que forme la bande à Yuuki fut interrompu par leur professeur.

-Savez-vous où sont Mr Kaiba et Mr Wheeler?

-Je ne sais pas, ils ne sont peut être pas encore levés.

-Très bien. Je vais les réveiller ces deux là.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il partit en direction de leur tente, l'ouvrit et…

-AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!

POUF.

-BWAAAWAAAAAWAAAHHH!!!

Personne n'osait bouger sur le campement. Se n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit son prof tomber dans les pommes après avoir poussé un hurlement inhumain. Ils allaient tout de même lui venir en aide quand ils virent Seto et Joey sortir de la tente (habillés tout de même), Joey était comment dire un peu beaucoup mort de rire et Seto toujours aussi calme comme si tout était normal.

Joey finit par ce calmer de son fou rire et consentit à regarder autre chose que son professeur pour poser son regards sur une troupe d'élèves en pleine scéance de gobage de mouches et…

-BWAAAAAWAAAAWAAAAHHHHH!!!

… (il va me laisser terminer mes phrases celui-là! Grrrr) Joey repartit dans son fou rire. Et la situation commençait d'ailleurs à s'éterniser énervant grandement les objets de ce fou rire.

-Joey? Il faut te calmer maintenant.

-Joey tu es sur que ça va?

On applaudit Téa et son sens de l'observation.

-Laissez-moi faire. Intervint Seto.

Il attrapa Joey par le bras et le tira (pervers) vivement vers lui. Ce dernier se retrouva plaqué contre le torse de Seto et le souvenir de leur nuit plutôt agitée le calma d'un coup. Il avait très chaud tout d'un coup. Seto posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de son amant qui répondit immédiatement au baiser qui devint très vite enflammé.

Entre temps leur professeur se réveilla et…

-AAAAAAAaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

POUF.

**Fin.**

Ouf. Enfin terminé.

Siouplêt! Laissez-moi des review.


End file.
